Drakania
by Shekb ma Shieraki anni
Summary: — Se lo diré —respondió Rhaenys—, pero regresaremos, princesa, y la próxima vez será con fuego y sangre.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia y el universo donde se desarrolla la misma no son creaciones mías ni me pertenecen, todo esto viene de la mano e imaginación del gran George R.R Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto n. 98 del Foro "_Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Drakania**

El aire olía a carne chamuscada, grasa y sangre. Las cenizas se hendían a su alrededor cubriendo el suelo con una película parda, tornando el cielo grisáceo, lánguido.

Los hombres se congregaban ante su rey, quien los contemplaba desde el pedrusco más alto, con una expresión solemne y una sonrisa pletórica en los labios. Los estandartes de la casa Targaryen se alzaban triunfantes; la oscura tela hondeaba a la par del viento estival con el dragón tricéfalo en el centro, representando lo una antigua casa de Valyria podía hacer cuando se le subestimaba.

La reina consorte y hermana del guerrero dragón permanecía a lado de Aegon; mientras estaba de pie vislumbraba a Meraxes y Balerion deambular en círculos por el cielo. Posó la mirada violácea en la pira que ardía en el centro, los gritos se habían extinguido al igual que la vida del condenado; del rostro rebosante de aquel hombre solo quedaba piel ennegrecida, el metal de la armadura, fundido por la impetuosa llama del Terror Negro. Sabía que aquel era un castigo, el precio a pagar por retener la falsa libertad a la que los ilegítimos reyes se aferraban, no obstante, también era una advertencia que estimulaba a más de uno a deponer las armas e inclinarse, jurando lealtad a su nuevo soberano. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. A diferencia de Aegon y Visenya, Rhaenys nunca se consideró a sí misma una guerrera. Disfrutaba de las artes, la música, el baile y la literatura, podía pasar días enteros recluidos en la biblioteca de Rocadragón mientras sus hermanos entrenaban en el patio de armas, versándose en el uso de la espada y otros adminículos de guerra. Tal vez por esa razón no se habituaba a las impiedades del campo de batalla, y mucho menos disfrutaba de ellas.

Cuando el espectáculo dejo de parecerle interesante, Aegon dio media vuelta y dirigió su formal andar hacia el baldaquín del rey. Rhaenys lo siguió de cerca, sin decir una palabra, a unos metros detrás de él, casi pisándole los talones. Los hombres que se topaban a su paso inclinaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto, habían comprendido que con la sangre del dragón no se jugaba, y aquel que osara cometer una falta bien sabia la penitencia que les aguardaba.

Dos guardias resguardaban la entrada del pabellón. Con un gesto adusto, Aegon solicitó que se le dejara a solas, estaba claro que un soldado de su clase no necesitaba protección, pero los tiempos eran difíciles, y los traidores brotaban de la tierra como gusanos. Ingresaron al pabellón; grandes alfombras con intrincados diseños cubrían el suelo, en el centro de la estancia podía apreciarse una mesa discreta, nada parecida a la que resguardaban en Rocadragón, sino una sencilla pieza de madera de roble y sobre está un mapa de los reinos.

El conquistador se tumbó sobre una silla; la lasitud perfilada en su cariz denostaba las noches que había pasado en vela, y los días enteros inmerso en el campo de batalla. La guerra había transformado su rostro, afilando las curvas, endureciendo los rasgos que en el pasado lucían finos y delicados, confiriéndole el aspecto inclemente, casi irreconocible. Restregó una mano contra su cara y expulsó un suspiro cansado. La mata de barba argéntea escondía el fuerte mentón, llevaba el cabello corto y la corona de rubíes rodeando la circunferencia de su cráneo.

—Tenemos que hablar— señaló Aegon en voz baja, posando la mirada violácea sobre la fisionomía de su hermana.

Rhaenys trató de ignorar el insistente escrutinio de su esposo. Lejos de encararlo, caminó hasta la pequeña mesita donde reposaba una jarra de vino especiado y copas para disposición del rey. La charla que mantuvieron durante la mañana dejó un mal sabor de boca y un nudo afianzado a su garganta. El plan hilvanado por Aegon y Visenya no era de su agrado, y no se había inmutado en expresar su molestia, generando una acalorada discusión. Absorta en un doloroso mutismo, vertió una generosa cantidad de licor en un cáliz y carente de cavilaciones lo llevó hasta sus labios, sorbiendo de manera elegante un prolongado trago.

Razones tenia de sobra para sentirse molesta. El objetivo de Visenya era en definitiva, sencillo: la proclamada reina del Valle, Sharra Arryn. Aegon creía apropiado que la mayor de las dos realizara una visita armoniosa para ganarse la sumisión de la monarca regente sin necesidad de trasladar las tropas hasta las intrincadas e impenetrables Montañas de la Luna. Suponía que el carácter indolente la favorecería a forjar un acuerdo con la mujer que no hace mucho tiempo le había propuesto matrimonio al rey, con la condición de que nombrara a Ronnel Arryn como su heredero.

En cuanto a su encomienda, Rhaenys debía apuntar sus ambiciones a Dorne. Las órdenes de su hermano fueron claras y no bromeaba cuando le dijo que debía presentarse ante la princesa Meria Martell para obligarla a renunciar a su señorío como gobernante de Lanza del Sol.

—Rhaenys— llamó Aegon, lúgubre.

De mala gana, la aludida giró sobre sus tobillos. Ceñuda, lo atisbó, aguardando el sermón que seguramente había preparado en el transcurso del día.

—No me mires de esa forma— se limitó a decir.

Rhaenys dejó escapar un largo y pausado suspiro. Colocó la copa medio vacía sobre la mesa, a un costado del mapa de estrategias y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

—Debiste enviar a Visenya a Dorne y a mí al Reino de la Montaña, con Sharra Arryn— su voz sonó más tensa de lo que habría querido. Lo miró a los ojos, orgullosa y apesumbrada a la vez.

La expresión mortalmente seria de Aegon transmuto en un gesto de genuino interés y diversión. Se removió en su asiento, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia el frente.

— ¿Desde cuándo le temes a una anciana, querida esposa?— preguntó, enmarcando una ceja, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar una carcajada.

Rhaenys rodó los ojos.

—No me aterra una vieja decrepita— saltó la reina consorte— pero tampoco debemos subestimarla.

Luchando con la molestia, la hermosa joven intentó alejarse. No obstante, Aegon la detuvo, rodeando su muñeca con la fuerza suficiente para capturar su atención y no causarle ningún daño. Pese al enfado, el cariño que sentía por Aegon y la admiración eran innegables.

—Meria Martell no es nada más que un despojo— replicó el rey—.La mujer tiene ochenta años, ha perdido la vista y a duras penas puede mantenerse en su trono. Los consejeros que la rodean son igual o más viejos que ella. Lo más conveniente sería que abandonara la idea de despuntar una guerra de la cual no contemplara el final.

Rhaenys cayó en un silencio consternado, sopesando las palabras de su hermano. Le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Meria Martell había tenido una existencia plena, sus días en la tierra estaban contados, y si era una mujer prudente, lo más adecuado sería que los viviera en paz.

Se estremeció al notar como el afiance evolucionaba en una terneza sugerente. Aegon pasó la punta de su pulgar por la protuberancia de su muñeca, trazando un camino hasta sus nudillos. Tragó grueso. Como si su cuerpo tuviera conciencia propia, se acercó a él, tomando asiento sobre su regazo. Pasó un brazo por encima de los fuertes hombros, trabajados por el paso del tiempo y las arduas horas de entrenamiento. Notó la forma en que contuvo la respiración cuando posó una mano sobre su muslo.

En la corte nadie pecaba de ignorante. No era un secreto la devoción que Aegon le profesaba a Rhaenys, incluso Visenya lo sabía. Cuando compartían el lecho, solía proclamar quedamente lo mucho que la amaba; ella se sentía halagada. Cualquier mujer mataría por ser la esposa de un hombre como Aegon y de recibir las atenciones de las cuales la colmaba a diario, sin embargo, todo ese cariño no tenía mayor impacto. Si bien, los sentimientos de su hermano eran bien correspondidos, estaba consciente de su belleza y de los hombres que la rodean. No era la primera vez que un hombre la cortejaba y juraba amarla por el resto de sus días.

Rhaenys atisbó con deleite la forma en que Aegon relamió su labio inferior. Sonrió triunfante; sin atreverse a romper el contacto susurró:

—Estas equivocado si piensas que todos los soberanos son como Torrhen Stark.

Aegon esbozó una sonrisa discreta, más en lugar de otorgar una réplica, apartó algunos mechones plateados de su rostro, llevándolos detrás de su oreja. Acarició su mejilla en el proceso, descendiendo por sus pómulos hasta llegar a la altura de sus labios, delineando la forma perfectamente enmarcada de su boca.

—Siento un profundo respeto por él— masculló—.Torrhen fue un hombre sensato.

—Pero Meria no es un hombre y tampoco es sensata— señaló Rhaenys, sacudiendo sus caderas provocativamente.

Notó como la mano libre de Aegon, la que minutos atrás reposaba sobre su muñeca, traspasaba las barreras de la tela de su vestido, lisonjeando la carne de su muslo, enviando un escalofrió que pasó por toda la longitud de su espalda.

—Volaré a Dorne– replicó Rhaenys, recibiendo con beneplácito las caricias vigorosas del hombre—.Traeré la corona de Nymeria y la postrare a tus pies.

—No puedo esperar menos de ti— repuso Aegon. Tenía la boca húmeda y ansiosa.

Hundió la nariz en el pequeño espacio que formaba su cuello de forma sugerente. Depositó besos de mariposa sobre sus mejillas, pasando por la nariz hasta detenerse cerca de sus labios. Rhaenys sonrió con picardía. Afuera, Aegon era un rey, el enemigo a temer, un conquistador, pero en la intimidad de la tienda o las paredes, quien lo manejaba merced era ella y nadie más.

Frenó las pretensiones que su hermano se había planteado en ese momento, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Es momento de que compartas el lecho con Visenya— dijo, mientras acunaba su rostro con total devoción.

Al inicio, él la contempló turbado por un minuto o menos, mas comprendió lo que Rhaenys quería decir. Colocó una mano sobre la de ella, su piel era como seda cálida bajo la yema de sus dedos.

—No debes ofenderla más de la cuenta. Ella también es tu esposa— dijo la menor de los hermanos, besando su frente.

Sin decir una palabra más, se apartó. Caminó hasta el exterior de la tienda, donde una cálida brisa la recibió. Echó un vistazo hacia el cielo, esbozando una sonrisa al ver a Meraxes iniciar su descenso.

Tenía la certeza de que conquistaría Dorne, no obstante, había olvidado el consejo que minutos atrás le otorgó a su hermano: no debían subestimar a Meria Martell.

**Continuará**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia y el universo donde se desarrolla la misma no son creaciones mías ni me pertenecen, todo esto viene de la mano del gran George R.R Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto n. 98 del Foro "_Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Drakania **

**II**

Vientos gélidos y el rugido de Balerion recibieron a Rhaenys cuando llegó a la zona más elevada del monte.

El dragón de escamas ónix surcaba el cielo arrebol, ocultando los escasos rayos del sol a su paso. En el suelo, Vhagar y Meraxes devoraban a las presas del día; la tierra alrededor lucia ennegrecida, los huesos calcinados de los animales yacían esparcidos en la tierra, formando una siniestra capa de restos, remitiendo una admonición a todo aquel que osara penetrar sus dominios.

Ambos dragones estiraron el cuello y la contemplaron con atención. Tratando de ocultar la expresión de genuina emoción. Disfrutaba pasar tiempo a lado de Meraxes. Había recorrido los mares, vislumbrado ciudades enteras y diminutos pueblos ocultos en las montañas. Soñaba con volar más allá del Mar del Ocaso, donde ningún hombre había llegado; angelaba descubrir los misterios que se ocultaban en aquel paraje sin retorno, allá donde la libertad era plena y sus obligaciones, inexistentes.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al estar cerca de su compañera de aventuras. Con delicadeza, posó una mano cerca de su hocico, notando el calor abrasador que emanaba de las escamas argénteas. La inundó una repentina ola de calor, el olor a azufre de alrededor penetraba en sus fosas nasales ahogando el aroma de la carne quemada y el escozor de la ceniza.

Escuchó el crujir de la tierra y los huesos detrás de ella; por la forma de andar reconoció que se trataba de Visenya. En cuanto la vio, le pareció extraña su presencia: llevaba la guedeja bruñida suelta, la corona de hierro sobre su cabeza, pasando por la longitud de su frente, ataviada en un hermoso vestido negro de mangas largas y cuello alto a la par de una capa escarlata con brocados dorados.

—Aegon mencionó que partirías a Dorne al medio día— dijo Visenya, tan calmada como de costumbre, bendecida con la ferocidad y la valentía; la sangre de la Antigua Valyria corría por sus venas, la digna representación de la carne del dragón.

Aun cuando la idea de marcharse a las tierras áridas y secas de Dorne no termina de encantarle, Rhaenys sabía que su papel sería importante para la anexión del reino a los planes de su esposo.

—Así es— confirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, degustando la forma en la que el aire con olor a ceniza pasaba entre los mechones de su melena plateada y acariciaba su rostro con ternura— ¿Partirás también hoy?

Visenya guardó silencio durante un minuto o dos, fue en ese preciso instante que la menor de los hermanos comprendió por qué la otra reina consorte no portaba su armadura como de costumbre.

—Nuestro hermano pidió que permaneciera con él hoy antes de marchar hacia Antigua— explicó sin más detalles, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

El deber de ambas más allá de la guerra era mantener la estabilidad del reino, ¿y cómo lograban eso?, proveyendo un heredero. Las dos eran jóvenes y cada una se encargaba de cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales cada que Aegon lo consideraba prudente. Muchos apostaban a que Visenya otorgaría su primer hijo al conquistador, quizás por el recogimiento que ella sentía hacia su hermano y el misticismo de las tradiciones. Al contrario de ella, la corte farfullaba que si alguien colocaba una semilla en su vientre no sería el dragón, sino algún bardo o un pobre diablo sin fe y sin gloria.

Con la habilidad que precisa un jinete para montar un caballo, Rhaenys trepó grácilmente hasta el lomo de Meraxes. Buscó asidero con sus largos y finos dedos, aferrándose de las cálidas escamas; notó el calor entre los muslos. Su corazón latía desbocado, golpeando con fuerza la cavidad torácica de su pecho al evocar las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su vientre antes de emprender el vuelo.

—Rhaenys— llamó Visenya, intentando ocultar el tono de preocupación que decoraba su adusta voz.

La aludida posó la mirada en el rostro consternado de su hermana, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho. Desde el envés del dragón la figura de Visenya lucía pequeña.

—Ten cuidado— completó. La melena plateada se mecía con el viento, confiriéndole un aspecto inocente a la dama que la mayor parte del tiempo se veía como un guerrero.

La realización cayó sobre la menor de los Targaryen como un latigazo incandescente; sus hermanos posaban toda esperanza en ella, el peso completo de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más estrecho. Le costaba admitirlo, pero por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, no a la muerte, sino a la decepción.

—También tu— espetó con dificultad.

—Por favor, no falles— agregó Visenya, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para no interferir en el camino de Meraxes.

—Nunca— masculló Rhaenys.

Meraxes plegó sus amplias alas, levantando polvo y tierra. De lo más profundo de su garganta germinó un silbido que resonó como un trueno que poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose entre los riscos y las montañas. Aferrada al cuerpo de su fiel compañera, Rhaenys cerró los ojos cuando emprendieron el vuelo esperando que aquello se tratase de un mal sueño.

**III**

Ofuscada, frunció el entrecejo: el Paso del Príncipe estaba custodiado por las huestes Dornienses. Su travesía por tal camino se vería imposibilitada, ellos ya se habrían percatado de su presencia, mas optaron por mantenerse quietos, como estatuas de piedra.

Con un ligero movimiento cambio el curso de su trayectoria hacia las rojas y blancas, tomando atisbo del paisaje muerto hasta llegar a la ciudad amurallada de Vaith.

Emprendió el descenso frente al baluarte de piedra que se decía impenetrable. Hundió los pies en el casquijo; el clima era caliente y sofocante, opuesto a los vientos gélidos del Norte, o la cálida brisa marina de Rocadragón.

La ciudad era discreta, nada comparada con las maravillas contempladas al otro lado del Mar Angosto, donde las ciudades libres se alzaban embelesadas por el resplandor de la opulencia que las caracterizaba; cuatro gruesos muros rodeaban Vaith, decorados con escenas de guerra, efigies de las batallas más sangrientas que databan el orgullo y la subversión del pueblo de la princesa guerrera Nymeria. Aquellos hombres se habían forjado en la carnicería de lid, podía apreciarlo en cada trazo hilvanado.

Hastiada apartó la vista. Caminó hacia la entrada de la ciudad: las puertas exteriores abiertas de par en par; no había jinetes rodeándola ni tampoco guardias custodiando las murallas. Aquel lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma, como si se tratase de las ruinas de la Antigua Valyria.

Los edificios inermes se apilaban alrededor de ella como fantasmas. Pasó bajo un enorme arco de bronce, desgastado por el tiempo y las destemplanzas del clima. Con la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, dirigió su dubitativo andar en dirección al castillo, esperando encontrar un ínfimo vestigio de vida.

Dio un respingo asustado al notar como las mujeres, niños y ancianos la observaban desde la intimidad de sus hogares; asomaban sus cabezas entre los espacios de las puertas o las ventanas, los más valientes se acercaban a los balcones y unos cuantos salían a las calles para obtener un mejor atisbo de ella.

Se mostraban sorprendidos, temerosos. Las historias sobre Aegon el Conquistador y sus hermanas habían llegado hasta los recovecos más inhóspitos de Poniente, convirtiéndolos en una especie de mito para aquellos que nunca tendrían la dicha de presentarse ante ellos o la desgracia de desvanecerse bajo la inclemencia del fuego.

Ingresó en la fortaleza. Se encontró con una antecámara vacía; los estandartes de la casa reinante colgaban de lo más alto del techo, la luz de las antorchas extinta cubriendo el interior del castillo con un manto lúgubre de oscuridad. Contempló en lo alto del tinglado de mármol un trono vacío, donde días atrás habría de postrarse alguno de sus enemigos.

Al salir del castro, la gente aguardaba por ella al exterior. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar sus rostros, dándose cuenta que se encontraban igual de confundidos que ella. Tragó saliva, se le cortó la respiración como si se le hubiera solidificado en los pulmones. De nueva cuenta, colocó su mano sobre el pomo de la espada enfundada; enrojeció al atisbar a sus oponentes, si bien la superaban en número se trataba de seres inocentes, los desprotegidos que pagaban más caro el coste de la guerra.

«Se encuentran tan perdidos como yo».

Sus ojos liliáceos divisaron al pueblo con cautela. Apartó la mano del arma, bajó sus parpados un momento y lanzó un suspiro, intentando mantener la compostura.

— ¿Dónde se encuentran los hombres y su gobernante?— interpeló ella, elevando el mentón.

Un silencio consternado fue lo único audible durante largos minutos. De entre la multitud, una valiente dama de piel oliva y cabello crespo se presentó ante ella. No realizó ninguna reverencia y tampoco bajó la mirada cuando la tuvo de frente. Llevaba a un pequeño en brazos, y otro más afianzado de la falda de su vestido. Rhaenys los contempló, levantando una ceja ante la curiosidad que generaba en ella tal muestra de irreverencia.

—Todos se han marchado— respondió la mujer, estudiándola de pies a cabeza.

Sin más remedio, la reina Dragón se marchó. Tenía la certeza de que los Dornienses implementarían una táctica sucia para atacarlos en algún momento de vulnerabilidad. Aquellos bastardos estaban ocultándose y tan pronto como le diera la espalda abandonarían su escondite para clavar los colmillos.

Corrió con la misma suerte en Bondadivina. Siguió el curso del Sangreverde hasta su desembocadura en el mar donde encontró barcazas abandonadas, esquifes de pesca, gabarras, casas flotantes y barcos desolados.

Su sangre hervía en furia. Aegon había sido demasiado ingenuo al pensar que una anciana como Meria Martell se rendiría sin dar batalla. Si bien, su hermano era excelente como estratega y político, el orgullo nublaba su juicio. No iba a culparlo, tanto él como Visenya debieron prestar más atención a los consejos que su padre solía otorgarles de vez en cuando, pero estaban demasiado ocupaos versándose en el uso de la espada.

Sin más remedio, se afianzó a las escamas de Meraxes y fijó el nuevo rumbo a Lanza del Sol. Sobrevoló la ciudad como lo hizo en las anteriores, y tal como lo esperaba, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Estaba segura que de no ser por el ideal de su esposo de iniciar una negociación pacifica, reduciría Dorne en cenizas.

Cuando la bestia alada tocó tierra, descendió de un salto. Recorrió las callejuelas vacías, con la mano cerca de su espada. Le tomó algunos minutos llegar a la d formidable fortaleza de la familia Martell. Entró al castillo a regañadientes, recorriendo los pasillos con pasos renqueantes, arañando el hermoso gastado de mármol que decoraban las paredes. Estaba allí en contra de su voluntad. De no haber sido por Aegon y el amor que sentía, se habría rehusado a acudir a ese lugar.

Las grandes vigas de madera se alzaban imponentes hasta formar una cúpula en lo más alto del techo. Los rayos del sol acariciaban con premura los coloridos vitrales, formando un espectáculo singular de pigmentos en el suelo. La sala parecía interminable. De los muros pendían los estandartes de la casa reinante. En un trono elevado estaba sentada una anciana descomunal: había perdido la forma del cuerpo, ahora parecía una obscena bola de grasa ataviada en opulentas telas de seda verde. Meria Martell estaba gorda, ciega y casi calva. Su piel lucia cetrina y fofa, arrugada como los pergaminos con el paso de los años. Sus ojos oscuros en el pasado eran blanquecinos por las cataratas. Aun así, Rhaenys se sintió observada y hasta cierto punto, intimidada.

El tiempo pasaba para todos, no obstante, Meria Martell debió haberlo molestado bastante para merecer tal suerte. En sus adentros, la hermosa reina Targaryen suplicaba a los dioses que no le permitieran correr con la misma fortuna que la princesa. Ojala se apiadasen de ella antes de transformarse en un pérfido despojo.

Por un largo minuto, Rhaenys permaneció de pie en medio de la sala, tanteando si debía continuar o no con su camino. La verdad era que no deseaba nada más que largarse de ahí, detestaba Dorne y todo lo que las arenas del desierto resguardaban en su interior. Con la frente en alto, recorrió los escasos metros que la separaban de la princesa. Su visión se había acostumbrado a la escasa iluminación de la antecámara, y a medida que se aproximaba percibía el olor agrio y rancio de la anciana, quien, con poco éxito, intentaba atenuarlo con aceites perfumados y hierbas.

—Por fin soy digna de su atención, alteza— habló; su voz resonó por las paredes como un estruendo, fuerte como el acero—.Comenzaba a pensar que Aegon el conquistador se olvidó de Dorne, pero tal vez estaba dejando el desafío para el final.

A Rhaenys le pareció increíble que a pesar de que Meria estuviera completamente ciega, el resto de sus sentidos se hubiera agudizado; quizás percibía el aroma a azufre de Meraxes, o escuchó su delicado andar. Tenía una expresión mortalmente seria en el rostro, imperturbable. No era la primera que intentaba someterlos y tampoco sería la última.

Una estrepitosa carcajada rompió la agónica afonía interpuesta en la habitación. En un acto reflejo, la bella chica dio un respingo asustado, llevando una mano hasta su pecho.

—Aproxímese mi señora, no tenga miedo, ¿Qué mal podría infringirle una anciana como yo?— preguntó la mujer. Su dentadura había desaparecido por completo, cuando separaba los separados y delgados labios se apreciaban sus encías y la oscuridad profunda de su garganta.

«Podría matarla en ese instante, nada ni nadie me lo impedirían».

No obstante, romper las reglas de convivencia impuestas por los dioses era un acto deshonroso, demasiado vil para una mujer como ella.

Estiró una mano hasta rozar las de la princesa, tan arrugadas como los viejos pergaminos, tersas. Meria palpó, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Dedos finos y piel suave, no está endurecida por los callos de la espada ni llena de cicatrices, ¿Esta segura que usted es una guerrera como sus hermanos?— indagó.

Rhaenys apartó la mano, restregándola contra la falda de su vestido.

—Aegon es un hombre afortunado, sin duda, ¿dos esposas?, vaya avaricia— dijo, haciendo un ruido sordo con la nariz, parecido a un bufido sarcástico—. Una mujer bella y la otra una guerrera, dígame, mi señora, ¿su hermana es igual de hermosa que usted?

La aludida se reservó su derecho a réplica. Meria Martell estaba provocándola y en definitiva no caería en su juego infantil.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de mi familia— respondió Rhaenys. Subió los peldaños que conectaban a la tarima con el suelo; rodeó el trono donde reposaba la octogenaria, pasando la yema de sus dedos por los detalles cincelados en el trono de piedra—¿Acaso debo recordarle el motivo de mi visita?

La princesa Meria suspiró, guardo silencio un momento y al cabo de unos minutos respondió:

—No luchare contra ustedes— declaró, haciendo una pausa— pero tampoco me arrodillare. Dorne no tiene rey, dígaselo a su hermano.

Rhaenys la contempló, taladrándole la cabeza con una mirada de furioso desconcierto. El Sapo Amarillo de Dorne no iba a rendirse, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a sus hombres con tal de proteger su orgullo, como muchos otros reyes que ahora yacían derrotados. Sopesó la réplica en mutismo al tiempo que se apartaba del trono y baja la escalinata. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y con la paciencia que le restaba finalmente dijo:

—Se lo diré— respondió Rhaenys—, pero regresaremos, princesa, y la próxima vez será con fuego y sangre.

El destello de una mirada de dolorosa sorpresa cruzó el rostro de Meria. Era bien sabido que los Targaryen mantenían sus promesas y cualquiera que se negara a seguirlos, sufriría las consecuencias.

—Ese es su lema— repuso la princesa Meria—. El nuestro es Nunca Doblegado, Nunca Roto. Podres quemarnos, mi señora, pero no nos doblegaran ni nos romperán. Estamos en Dorne, y usted no es bienvenida. Si regresa será bajo su responsabilidad.

Rhaenys palideció, notando como su corazón se aceleraba con anticipación. Agradecía que en esos momentos la princesa estuviera ciega para que no la contemplase en un aspecto tan vulnerable como en el que se encontraba. Había fallado con la encomienda.

Sin nada más que añadir, retomó la compostura, levantó la barbilla y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del Palacio Antiguo, a la vez que se prometía a si misma destruir cada rincón de Dorne. Estaba claro que regresaría, pero esta vez traería consigo la furia del dragón.

**Continuará**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia y el universo donde se desarrolla la misma no son creaciones mías ni me pertenecen, todo esto viene de la mano del gran George R.R Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto n. 98 del Foro "_Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Drakania**

**III**

El humo ocultaba la refulgencia del día a la zaga de una opaca antepuerta gris. Sin embargo, desde el lomo de su dragón podía verlo todo: las altas torres del lúgubre y pérfido castillo, los baluartes, el camino del rio Azufre. Los soldados enemigos deambulaban como hormigas por los adarves de las murallas, envueltos en gritos desesperados, cargando con manos y piernas temblorosas lo escorpiones forjados especialmente para derribar a Meraxes. Las catapultas acosaban con constancia la puerta del oeste, alzándose ante la humareda. Los soldados que la habían acompañado resistían de pie, hondeando con orgullo el estandarte negro y escarlata.

Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago. Ni siquiera aquello bastaba para sosegar la ira y ponerle un punto final a la guerra que llevaba en pie siete largos años.

El rostro níveo de Rhaenys estaba manchado de hollín, al igual que parte de su melena plateada. No portaba un hermoso vestido ni tampoco joyas, solo una armadura discreta, con la capa carmín reposando en sus hombros y cayendo por la longitud de su espalda como una cascada de sangre. Llevaba una espada de acero Valyrio y cerca de cinco mil hombres siguiéndole el paso.

Acudir a Sotoinfierno era un movimiento impulsivo, pero necesario. Aegon se había marchado a Dominio del Cielo, Visenya y Vhagar a Campoestrella, dejándole a ella el asentamiento de la casa Uller.

Como era de esperarse, Aegon se opuso a su tentativa de marchar sola a Sotoinfierno. Si bien, al inicio le molesto, luego de unos días comprendió que la negativa de su hermano recaía en el miedo de perderla en la batalla, después de todo, le otorgo un heredero, el primer niño que nacía en una nueva era, primogénito del conquistador y su hermana: Rhaenys.

Sin embargo, la impulsiva Targaryen había tomado la negativa de Meria Martell como un asunto personal. La anciana seguía viva y conforme el tiempo pasaba y los hombres morían, el Sapo Amarillo se vanagloriaba con cada batalla que ganaba.

El chifle del acero al pasar por el aire la abstrajo de sus pensamientos: el espolón del escorpión franqueó cerca de su cuerpo, a escasos centímetros de su brazo izquierdo. Estrujó los labios y frunció el ceño. Meraxes plegó las alas de nuevo, emprendiendo el vuelo en dirección a las almenas: con un silbido, escupió fuego hacia las huestes enemigas, al mismo tiempo que su jinete lanzaba un grito de frustración, vertiendo todo el enojo en sus enemigos.

Bajo ella reposaban cuerpos desmembrados, entrañas, extremidades y ríos de sangre. Cadáveres calcinados, pavesas y acero fundido. Notaba el sabor de la ceniza diluirse en su boca; el olor del sise rojizo y el azufre impregnado en sus fosas nasales.

La dicha habría de durarle solo instante antes de que el látigo de la desgracia la golpeara. Tan pronto como se distrajo, el tirador ubicado en la torre más alta del castillo lanzó una saeta de hierro, asestando en el ojo derecho de Meraxes. El dragón lanzó un bramido agónico, desestabilizando su vuelo. Solo un espolón había bastado para atraer hacia ellos una lluvia corva.

La expresión pletórica de Rhaenys fue secundada por una de terror. Se aferró con ambas manos a las escamas, buscando con desespero asidero, ejerció mayor fuerza en los muslos, pero aquello no bastaría. El cuerpo de Meraxes caía con rapidez, logrando impactarse contra la torre más alta del palacio.

«Mierda— pensó—, por favor Meraxes, vuela.»

Las extremidades le dolían, sus manos sangraban. El impacto iba a matarla a ella también, y si eso no lo hacía, serían los escombros. Echó un vistazo al suelo. Los hombres de ambos bandos contemplaban atónitos la maravillosa escena. Se creía que los dragones eran invencibles, pero estaban equivocados. Algún valiente había acabado con la vida de Meraxes, lo que quería decir que tanto Vhagar como Balerion no eran intocables.

Aterrorizada, dirigió los ojos liliáceos hacia el baluarte tambaleante. Era cuestión de segundos para que los remanentes cayeran sobre ella y su compañera. Dejó escapar un sollozo. En su vida habría imaginado verse inmersa en una coyuntura tan caótica y tortuosa como la que estaba pasando. Rhaenys no podía ver, no podía respirar ni mucho menos pensar. Meraxes se retorcía bajo ella tensando los músculos. Esperaba que la agonía terminara pronto para el dragón, porque tenía certeza que lo que se aproximaba no era nada prometedor para ella.

Deseaba permanecer a lado de su dragón, tal como lo había hecho desde que era una niña, no obstante, el tiempo se agotaba, y por más que aquello calara en lo más profundo de su alma, se hizo tripas el corazón y sin mayor opción, saltó hacia su costado derecho.

El tiempo recupero su curso vertiginoso. La sangre de Meraxes humeaba, el impacto había levantado una nube roja. El aire estaba cargado de polvo, nadie era capaz de decir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo con exactitud.

Cuando Rhaenys abrió los ojos, nublados por el polvo y las lágrimas, se retorció bajo los escombros. Tanteó la tierra, había caído sobre algunos cadáveres. El contacto le infundio pavor. Estaba viviendo en el infierno.

Intentó moverse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía; la cabeza le daba vueltas. El aire estaba lleno de humo. Escuchaba a los hombres gimiendo y sollozando. Descubrió que su pierna izquierda estaba atrapada bajo un enorme allano de piedra. Era una Targaryen, de la misma sangre del dragón y debía morir como tal, no podía permitir que sus hombres ni sus enemigos la contemplaran envuelta en llanto, sollozante. Sin embargo, estaba malherida, demasiado débil para gritar o realizar cualquier movimiento. Maldijo a los dioses una y otra vez, primero por permitir esa batalla, y segundo por arrebatarle a Meraxes de esa forma.

El dolor fue como una estocada cuando intentó liberar la extremidad atrapada. Lanzó un lamentó y dejo de hacerlo. A duras penas lograba percibir su cuerpo, tenía la certeza de que si lograba salir viva de ahí terminarían por amputarle la pierna

« ¿Seguirá amándome Aegon si me convierto en una tullida?» se preguntó.

Estrujando los dientes, colocó ambas manos sobre el borde del cascajo y empujó. La broza se tambaleo y rodó por un costado, liberándola en el instante. Aquel esfuerzo la había mareado de nuevo. El campo de batalla daba vueltas entorno a ella. Echó un vistazo y mordió sus labios, tratando de contener otro singulto: la pierna estaba destrozada; de la carne sobresalía el hueso como una estaca de marfil. Las cálidas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro como la violenta corriente de un rio. Su cuerpo temblaba. Imploraba que todo eso se tratara de un cruel sueño. «Eres de la sangre del Dragón… ¡SE UN DRAGON!»

Escuchó voces aproximarse. El tintineo de las armaduras retumbaba como el repicar de las campanas. El humo comenzaba a disiparse, desvelando su ubicación. Rápidamente, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia Meraxes. Su grito de furia fue como un sonido amortiguado.

—Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí— dijo un hombre en tono burlón. Los enemigos habían arribado al sitio del accidente primero, agotando cualquiera de sus posibilidades de escapar—.No solo derrumbamos a un dragón, sino a dos.

Las carcajadas brotaron. Ceñuda, Rhaenys alzó la vista para contemplarlos a todos: eran cinco, ataviados en armaduras de distintas formas y materiales. Aquel que había hablado, pertenecía a la casa Uller, lo sabía por el emblema de llamas de gules sombre campo de oro.

—Podríamos divertirnos con usted un poco antes de delegarla a las mazmorras. Veamos cómo es la mujer que calienta el lecho de Aegon el conquistador— espetó, levantando el mentón de Rhaenys con la punta del dedo.

—No eres digno de tenerme, un hombre como tú no podría dominar a un dragón— respondió entre dientes, escupiéndole al rostro.

Sintió asco. Llevó una mano a la empuñadura de su espada, era una acción absurda, pero valía la pena intentarlo. El chico esbozó una sonrisa sardónica, se puso de pie, y antes de dar media vuelta le propinó una patada en el vientre, obligándola a doblegarse.

—Encadénenla y llévenla a las mazmorras. La princesa Meria nos debe una gran recompensa. — Comandó, contemplándola con desprecio—envíen la cabeza del dragón a sus hermanos.

Dos hombres la tomaron por los brazos, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Pensó en luchar, pero las fuerzas comenzaban abandonar su cuerpo. De haber previsto lo que le esperaba, preferiría la muerte a lado de Meraxes.

**: : : : : : : : **

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Desconocía si era de noche o de día, si había transcurrido un día o un mes entero. No había ventanas, ni rendijas. La paja apestaba a orines y excremento. La oscuridad era absoluta y las paredes de piedra gélidas.

Un latigazo de dolor recorría su muslo hasta la cadera cada vez que movía la pierna. Cada cierto tiempo acudía un maestre a revisar la herida, sin embargo, era cuestión de tiempo para que la gangrena se comiera la carne sana del alrededor.

La mazmorra se encontraba en las profundidades de la fortaleza de Sotoinfierno. Sus captores fueron claros cuando le advirtieron que nadie iba a escucharla, así que no se molestara a gritar o pedir ayuda, la única forma que regresaría a casa seria muerta.

Tanteó las paredes con las manos, y luego de un gran esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie, tambaleante. Estrujo los ojos al notar como la extremidad palpitaba, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

El rostro de Meria Martell flotaba en sus pensamientos. Contemplaba su cabeza calva, su faz manchada y la sonrisa burlona. Pensaba en Visenya y también en Aegon. Había llorado hasta el cansancio al recordar a su hijo, y lo desdichado que sería al no recordar a su madre. La rabia y el dolor se acumulaban en su interior.

Caminaba de un extremo a otro por la celda, arrastrando la pierna izquierda. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí y sabía que tanto encierro terminaría por volverla loca. Ideó un plan para no perder el sentido, y se consolaba pensando que tanto Aegon como Visenya estaban afuera, reuniendo ejércitos en Rocadragón, hilvanando un plan para rescatarla.

Escuchó las pisadas detenerse en el pasillo. Al principio pensó que se trataría de una visita del Maestre; tenía fiebre, tal vez por la infección, la carne del muslo se sentía caliente y de la herida emanaba un líquido blanco y apestoso. Quizás era el momento de cortarle la pierna. No obstante, cayó en cuenta que los Uller distaban de ser indulgentes y preferirían que muriera antes de gastar recursos y tiempo en ella. El sonido de la pesada puerta de madera al abrirse la ensordeció. El destello de luz fue repentina, causándole daño en los ojos.

El carcelero empujo la rendija hacia ella, permitiéndoles el ingreso a dos hombres de la guardia de los Martell. Sin decir palabra, uno de ellos se acuclillo frente a ella, debían parecerle mentira las historias de su belleza, puestas que de aquella dama solo quedaba un vago recuerdo, tortuosas y nostálgicas. La despojo de la cadena que mantenía su tobillo derecho aprisionado: tenía la carne al rojo vivo, pero el dolor de la pierna lograba opacarlo. Pasó una mano bajo su brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Rhaenys pensó que era apropiado agradecer el gesto, sin embargo, el enojo que la embargaba era tan grande que tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de la mazmorra se infló de orgullo y comenzó a caminar sola.

Su paso era lento y pausado. Carecía de fuerzas y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar eso. Mordió sus labios resecos y agrietados para soportar el suplicio. Tropezó con su propio peso y perdió el equilibrio. Unos dedos firmes y delgados la agarraron por el brazo antes de que cayera. Un ligero sonrojo decoró sus pálidas mejillas ante la vergüenza, ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos si la contemplaran así?, podía contemplar lastima y pena en los ojo de aquel hombre, pero no por él, sino por ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos los soldados la llevaron al salón del trono, donde la Princesa Meria y otros grandes señores aguardaban por ella. Los susurros murieron al verla. Nadie daba crédito a la historia de la muerte de Meraxes, mucho menos a la de su captura. Debían estar hinchados de orgullo al saber que tal acción era un golpe duro para Aegon.

—Cumplió su promesa, mi señora, en definitiva regresó con Fuego y Sangre— habló Meria, suscitando las risas burlonas de los espectadores. La anciana levantó la mano en un gesto para acallar el barullo—, pero yo también cumplí con la mía. Usted y sus hermanos nos subestimaron.

Los ojos violáceos de Rhaenys viajaron por toda la habitación para tener atisbo de los presentes en la reunión. No conocía a la mayoría, más sabia que se trataba de señores poderosos, vasallos leales de los Martell.

—Le gustaría saber lo que ha pasado mientras estuvo en cautiverio, va a encantarle— agregó Meria, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica—.Sus hermanos han solicitado una tregua.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al percatarse que las expectativas creadas en la oscuridad no eran más que mentiras. Aegon dispuso las armas, no iba a luchar más y quizás Visenya apoyaba esa idea. Sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más estrecho. «Tal vez piensan que he muerto— se dijo a sí misma, tratando de consolarse.»

—Lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado fue morir a lado de su bestia alada.

Furiosa, Rhaenys levantó la mirada y dijo:

—Usted también perdió a miles de hombres, así como personas inocentes. Nada de esto habría si hubiese aceptado arrodillarse.

—Le recuerdo que no está en posición de reprochar, mi señora— rebatió la princesa, ofendida por la reacción de Rhaenys—.La muerte de esos hombres se ve compensada con tenerla como mi prisionera. No se trata de cualquier pobre diablo o de alguna prostituta, sino de la reina consorte, hermana y esposa de nuestro mayor enemigo. Una costumbre retorcida. Las usanzas de la Antigua Valyria siempre me parecieron grotescas.

—Deberíamos iniciar una negociación con Aegon el Conquistador— sugirió uno de los señores, avivando susurros de aceptación entre los demás.

—Por supuesto que no— negó Meria, indolente—, tan pronto como la liberemos regresaran a atacarnos.

Rhaenys se mantuvo de pie en medio de la sala, escuchando como todos decidían su distinto. Cualquiera que fuese su decreto desataría la ira del Dragón. Aegon la vengaría.

—La decisión recaerá en las manos de nuestra señora— concluyó Meria, dirigiendo la mirada en dirección a ella, como si realmente pudiera verla—. Le tengo dos opciones…—hizo una pausa, se removió en su asiento con dificultad y prosiguió— puede permanecer el resto de sus días confinada a la oscuridad de una mazmorra, bajo el trato de los Uller y morir aguardando a que sus hermanos traigan fuego y sangre. O puede ser condenada esta misma tarde.

La faz marcada por el dolor de Rhaenys lucia pétrea, imposible de leer. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Había perdido la batalla y siempre seria recordaba por eso. Contuvo el llanto, lanzó un suspiro intentando calmarse, cuando estuvo lista, sin saber de dónde sacaba la fuerza para evocar las palabras dijo:

—Cualquiera que sea mi decisión traerá a ustedes la ira del Dragón. Han cometido un grave error.

—Te lo advertí niña— dijo Meria, sonriendo triunfante—. La única que cometió un error fue usted, mi señora.

Rhaenys asintió con un ligero gesto. Atisbo sus muñecas encadenadas y después el destello de luz que ingresaba por el enorme ventanal. Estaba agotada y triste.

—En ese caso, moriré cuando aún quede algo de mí— dijo Rhaenys con una sonrisa solemne en los labios.

—Así será— condenó la princesa. Se levantó del trono con dificultad, pero sin perder la gracia sosa que la caracterizaba—.Rhaenys Targaryen, yo Meria de la casa Martell, te sentenció a morir.

Con aquellas últimas palabras, los hombres que minutos atrás la escoltaron la llevaron a una de las torres del castillo, donde pasaría sus últimos minutos y llevaría a cabo su última voluntad.

**: : : : : : : : **

El cielo lucia cruelmente azul y despejado. El viento soplaba cálido, acarreando la brisa del verano estival. La princesa y Lord Uller se habían congregado cerca para presenciar la condena. Aun cuando Meria era incapaz de ver, disfrutaba de los espectáculos a su madera.

En la torre le habían proporcionado agua para un baño, comida y un poco de vino. Se negó a probar bocado y solo degusto la copa de licor especiado y caliente para sosegar sus nervios. Al llegar al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo su ejecución, los soldados la despojaron de sus ropas, dejando su cuerpo expuesto ante la mirada de los presentes.

Mientras se aproximaba al pozo, recordó algunas cosas que creía olvidadas para siempre; la sonrisa afable de su madre, las horas de lectura a lado de su padre, los entrenamientos con Visenya y las caminatas a lado de Aegon por los riscos de Rocadragón; cuando solía danzar y cantar para su familia, la primera vez que subió a Meraxes, y el instante en el que contempló la inmensidad del océano a lomos de su compañera.

Su corazón se estrujo.

«No le temeré a mi muerte. Aguardare por mis hermanos, y mi hijo. Mis ancestros me recibirán con orgullo.»

Evocó la coronación de Aegon, la primera noche que pasaron juntos y las que vendrían después, el éxtasis de la batalla y la euforia de la victoria. El dolor que sintió tras pasar recluida varias horas en aquella habitación de Rocadragón, hasta traer al mundo a un pequeño príncipe fruto de su vientre.

Al pensar en su hermano y en su hijo sintió una agonía profunda, más allá de las palabras. Ojala pudiera ver Anís otra vez, acunarlo entre sus brazos, consolarlo…

Sus pies tocaron el borde del pozo. Las serpientes siseaban debajo de ella, aguardando a que ingresara. Con la cabeza en alto dio un paso hacia el frente, contuvo la respiración y cayó. Sus ojos liliáceos contemplaron el firmamento azul. Sentía los colmillos atravesar su piel, mas no dolor y lo último que notó fue el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

**Continuara**


End file.
